marina_and_the_diamondsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Better Than That
"Better Than That" es una canción de Marina and The Diamonds de su tercer álbum de estudio, FROOT. Para promocionar su álbum antes de salir a la venta mundialmente, Diamandis comenzó una cuenta regresiva subiendo a Youtube (y siendo promocionadas por algún sitio popular) las canciones de este diariamente hasta su lanzamiento. Better Than That fue lanzada al noveno día después de que esto comenzara. Letra You're just another in a long line of men she screwed Just another in a long line of men she knew And yeah she did, yeah she did what she wanted to do Like all the boys before Another dream come true It's a power, it's a power, it's a power move And while I'm not quite sure what she's trying to prove They all say she's got low self-esteem So, why is she looking like the cat who got the cream? But you, you can do better than You can do better than that I know you've been feeling sad I've got no right to be mad But you can do better than that And I know that you're not to blame You just got caught in a game But you can do better than that Better than that Better than that She's the apple of everybody's eye With an angel voice, devil in disguise Got a sour face like a poisoned fruit That the boys can taste 'till they're out of use And she'll network 'till her dreams come true Even if it means getting into bed with you Everybody's friend, does it ring a bell? I know a little too much, but I'll never tell But you, you can do better than You can do better than that I know you've been feeling sad I've got no right to be mad, mad But you can do better than that And I know you've been feeling down You're always out on the town, town But you can do better than that Better than that Better than that Well, I guess it's just what humans do Hook up with other people until it all falls through And when it's over, they go out and try to heal their pain Hook up with another lover, do it all again I'm not passing judgment on her sexual life I'm passing judgment on the way she always stuck her knife In my back ever since we were starting out Suspicious from the start, I always had my doubts about you But you, you can do better than You can do better than that I know you've been feeling sad I've got no right to be mad But you can do better than that And I know that you're not to blame You just got caught in a game But you can do better than that Better than that Better than that Curiosidades * La canción reutiliza la frase "the cat who got the cream" en esta canción. Aquella frase fue utilizada por primera vez en "Are You Satisfied?". * Se cree que la canción podría hacer referencia a Ellie Goulding, esto porque la canción contiene las frases "Like all the boys before" y "It's just what humans do", que Ellie usa en "Under the Sheets" y "Anything Could Happen" respectivamente. Además, la mujer de la que se habla en la canción es mencionada de haber "comenzado" con Marina, y se sabe que Marina y Ellie básicamente comenzaron sus carreras juntas. Categoría:Canciones de FROOT